


Other half of me

by oubastet



Series: Ruby Eyed Prince [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Corrin lives in his Nohrian castle wondering what next day holds.In a kingdom free of war, he meets Niles and their likeness is apparent.





	Other half of me

**Author's Note:**

> workin on this on and off, i just wanted to write some random au-type stuff ???  
> cute stuff kamuzero is all i crave.

Mirrors were avoided.  
The clear pond in the courtyard passed by without so much as a glance.  
Dark colored glass was replaced with clear, un-reflecting crystal.

Ruby red eyes that didn’t match the rest of his family stared back at Corrin, who was unfortunately sitting in his younger sister’s room. Elise had large mirrors on a whole one side of her room, providing a lovely view of his own face. His sister was trying on dresses, as she had been doing all day, in preparation for a gala that was to be held later in the evening. Corrin was contemplating jumping into the castle moat to save himself the trouble of going. As much as he adored his nohrian siblings, it was the other nobles he wanted to escape from. They thought him foreign and intruding, making sure he was always in earshot when they pointed it out.

He sat at the foot of Elise’s bed, watching her twirl for him in a pink and white dress. She was conflicted between pink and white, or pink and black. Corrin knew she would pick the pink and black but he humored her nevertheless.

“I like the one with blue.” He pointed to another dress draped over a chair.

“But you always pick blue to wear! It’s fun to match but I like pink!” Elise huffed with a smile, glancing between the two dresses. She held the black and pink one out to her brother, silently asking his opinion. Corrin tilted his head, hand going to his chin in thought.

“You want to wear that one, don’t you?”

“It’s my favorite out of the ones me and Camilla got today!” Elise beamed, dropping the pink and white one over the chair and clutching her dress of choice to her chest. SHe went back to the mirror, admiring herself and giggling. Corrin watched her, meeting gazes with himself in the mirror and quickly looking away.

“Do you want me to put the drape over the mirrors?” Asked Elise suddenly, making Corrin startle.

“N-no, why would you do that?”

“Brother, I saw your expression. You looked so sad just now! I know you don’t much like your reflection…” The small blonde girl sat next to her sibling, giving him a soft look that was laced with worry. She seemed immature at times, but the youngest princess was extremely perceptive, especially when it came to her most beloved brother.

“Elise, it’s okay. You don’t need to do anything like that.” Panic ran through Corrin. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Elise at his own expense. A knock at the door saved him from explaining himself further, and Elise called the arrival in. Jakob entered, giving the siblings a polite bow, and turned to Corrin.

“My lord, it is about time you get dressed for this evening.” His tone was smooth and official, but it was obvious he could feel the tense atmosphere in the room. Corrin got up, giving Elise’s head a pat and fashed her a kind smile. She called to him with a goodbye, going back to prancing with her dress. As soon as they were further down the hall, Corrin heaved a sigh. Jakob took notice, as he did, raising an eyebrow in the prince’s direction.

“Something amiss, my lord?”

“Um… no. I’m fine.” Corrin averted his gaze, glad Jakob usually walked somewhat behind him.

“Hmm, that sigh was quite clearly one that wasn’t fine. You can talk to me, I would never tell a soul. Unless it was lord Xander.” Chuckled the butler, covering his mouth modestly.

Biting at his lip, Corrin grumbled inaudibly. He spied the room to his door, quickly getting ahead of Jakob and dashing into his room. He closed the door on his poor retainer, who called after him through the door, knocking hurriedly.

“I can get ready by myself! You’ll see me in an hour! I promise!” Corrin pleaded, locking the door on the inside.

“My lord Corrin! Must you behave like a child!” Jakob almost growled, his personality shining through even to his most favored person. Corrin mimicked Jakob’s words, going on to ignore the further demands to open the door. Eventually Jakob gave up, getting one last word in that Corrin better be at the gala or else he would get Xander to break the door down.

Falling face first onto his bed, Corrin groaned. He had been with Elise and Camilla for hours, he just really needed some time alone before mingling with people he loathed. At events like these, he usually had Leo as his partner in crime. His younger brother was better at dealing with nosey nobles but both of them agreed such parties were dreadfully boring. As least there was always food. Corrin ate more than all his siblings combined, but everyone knew the reason.

Out of all his family, even if the fact he wasn’t related to them was quite public, Corrin was the only one that had dragon blood. Meaning, he could turn into a dragon whenever he wanted. It wasn’t known to anyone besides the royal family, but even then, some other people probably knew as well. His father, King Garon, had taken him in via unknown circumstances. To this day he didn't know the reason. Yet his dragon blood source was a mystery.

Finally heaving himself off the bed, Corrin made his way to his armoire. He took his brand new suit out of the cupboard, scowling. It was mostly black, and while he was always encouraged to wear purple, he would always choose blue as an accompanying color. As much as he wished to fit in more, his personal preferences were more important. He just liked blue.

It took a few minutes to get on, and he almost threw the paired shoes out the window. He could be shoeless in the castle as much as he was allowed, but at a fancy party, Xander insisted he wear shoes. Shoving them on his feet, Corrin growled to himself. As soon as he could leave the gala these things were definitely going in the fountain.

Time went by too quickly, and he started to stall once it got closer to when he should have been leaving. His siblings were probably going to come fetch him soon, or send one of his retainers. Jakob was sure to be furious after earlier but he was never mad for long. A small scolding, and then Corrin was free. Sometimes he wished Jakob would be tougher on him, but oh well.

Watching the clock, hearing it tick by, taking note of the room darkening as the sun set.

Stomach rumbling, not turning on a light even when the room went black.

Even with no lights on, Corrin could see. He could thank his dragon blood for heightening his eyesight. It had its uses, definitely.

A click at the door, and Corrin sat up. It was still locked, but someone was picking the lock from outside. Rushing to the door, Corrin checked it, seeing the knob jostle. Someone was unlocking it, and with precision and skill. Castle doors to royal chambers were expertly crafted, but this intruder was making it seem like child’s play.

Backing away, Corrin retreated further into the room, hoping his pitch black suit hid him from whoever was breaking into his space.

The heavy wooden door opened slowly, and a figure peeked through the opening.

Fear rushing through him, Corrin’s arm unconsciously warped, becoming a dragon claw in preparation for defense. A somewhat familiar voice chuckled suddenly, closing the door slightly behind them as they entered the room without permission.

“Ah, well met, lord Corrin. My own lord has sent me to retrieve you.”

That voice… it was Leo’s retainer. Corrin had never seen him, only heard him, so this person was practically a stranger to him. But the prince couldn’t help but stare.

He had the appearance of an outlaw, with messy silver hair, dark skin, and one striking blue eye. His other eye was covered by an eyepatch, and the smirk on his face was teasing. He was quite handsome, even if Corrin was currently loathe to admit that.

“Did Leo send you to accompany me?” Asked Corrin, turning his arm human again and finally turning to his desk to turn on a light.

“My name is Niles, and yes. Lord Leo and your other siblings are expecting your company. Your esteemed butler mentioned you had locked your door so I… poked and prodded until I gained entry.” The man smiled like a cheshire cat, still standing by the door.

“Alright, alright, you can tell him I’m on my way.” Corrin sighed, relenting himself to the unfortunate waste of time that he was to attend.

“Ah ah ah, I was asked explicitly to escort you.” Shaking a finger at him, Niles didn’t break eye contact as he then folded his arms. He seemed to enjoy this far too much.

“I’m fully able of getting downstairs myself.”

“Apparently you are not, seeing as I’m here.”

“Thank you for pointing that out.”

“Oh yes, anytime, Lord Corrin.”

There was a strained silence between them, and Corrin finally gave in. He straightened his tie haphazardly, stepping towards the door. Niles held up a hand for him to pause, and the prince did so with a raised eyebrow.

“May I? I’ve fixed Lord Leo’s tie more times than I can count.”

“Oh. Sure.”

Niles may have the persona of a cat simply playing with a mouse, but he knew he was dealing with royalty and didn’t step too far over Corrin’s toes. The silver haired retainer reached out, fixing Corrin’s tie within moments. The prince took note of Niles’ hands; they were calloused and littered with small scars. The fingernails on his thumb looked bitten, while all the rest looked immaculate. Gaze going up to Niles’ open shirt, he flushed before noting more scars, and even fresh bandages. Immediately alarmed, Corrin took hold of one of Niles’ wrists.

“You’ve been hurt recently! Are you alright?”

Staring at him with a widened eye, Niles seemed lost for words at the sudden outburst. He must not have expected a prince to care much for the well-being of one such as he.

“Everything I do is for Lord Leo. Someone comes at him with a knife, and I make sure I’m on the receiving end instead. As long as he is safe, I will take even the most deadly poisons.”

Corrin stared at him, seeing the sureness in that one blue eye. His heart ached suddenly, knowing Leo had the undying loyalty of this man, who despite his tongue, would do anything for his lord.

“You look sad.” Pointed out Niles, looking down at Corrin blankly.

“What? I’m not sad.”

“My lord, I’ve grown up needing to read even the most miniscule of changes in expression. You’re sad. It’s quite obvious. Did I upset you?” He almost purred the last question, mouth turning up into a smile.

“N-no… I’m just happy that you care for Leo so much. He is my brother.” Stuttered Corrin, bringing his hands away from Niles. His hands didn’t go far, as Niles grabbed at Corrin instead. The prince visibly flinched.

“Don’t lie to me.” Voice suddenly dripping with apathy, Niles’ atmosphere changed abruptly.

“You say you’re his brother but you still push all of them away. It upsets my lord most greatly. You may be not of their blood, but Lord Leo cares nothing for that fact.”

They both went silent. Corrin’s blood was boiling. Not in anger, but in a will to escape from this man’s knowing gaze. He broke out in a cold sweat, opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a whimper, his lip quivering. He could feel a pounding in his head, and tears at the corners of his eyes. He tried so hard to make a facade that he was okay, but he was constantly worried of being cast out; abandoned on the streets by Garon, simply because he wasn’t of Nohrian lineage. The fact he could turn into a dragon was probably the only thing keeping him around, like a trophy. His siblings were the only cure to his sanity, but even then, he couldn’t stop the whispers in the hallways from highborns with their noses up. And Niles had seen through that facade in seconds.

Corrin’s shoulders shuddered, and he heard an audible rip at the back of his suit.

“Oh no… Can you leave? Can you tell Leo I need to calm down before... Please?”

“I was asked to bring you down to the gala and that’s what I’m going to do, my lord.” Niles’ voice was gravelly, and he still held onto Corrin’s wrist with an iron grip.

“No, you don’t understand, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“How could you hurt anyone-”

Niles’ stopped, staring into Corrin’s face with sudden interest. The prince's eyes were more draconic suddenly, and the retainer had obviously noticed the change. He immediately took his hands away from Corrin, but was unable to look away. Corrin brought clawed hands up to cover his face, breathing in an out to calm himself. It took a few more minutes than he would have liked, but Niles had gone quiet and so his mind cleared up considerably. He didn’t want to blame Niles, but having someone point out his insecurities was a clear blow to his psyche.

“I’ll tell Lord Leo you’re unwell.” Came Niles’ voice, and then he was gone, closing the door after him to give Corrin privacy.

Barely registering that he was alone, Corrin continued his breathing exercises, finally looking up to where Niles had been moments prior. Feeling his back contort to normalcy and his hands returning to pale and smooth, the prince collapsed onto the bed.

====

Corrin had no idea that he had fallen asleep, but when he finally opened his eyes again, the sun was up and he was still wearing that awful suit. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was extremely early in the morning. Tearing off his suit, he uncaringly tossed it onto the floor. He kicked his shoes off, contemplating for a moment before he threw them out the window. He watched them sail through the air before splashing into the courtyard fountain. Satisfied, he curled under his blankets, instantly falling asleep again.

Next thing he knew, his warm cocoon was being disturbed. Someone tore the blankets away, leaving him huddled in a ball as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

“Corrin, it’s time you got up.” Cooed the voice of his eldest sister.

Sitting upright, Corrin rubbed at his face. He felt dreadful.

Taking the robe that was handed to him, Corrin let out a yawn, smelling tea and freshly cooked breakfast; a small roast with eggs and carrots. Camilla sat at the small circular table by the window, pouring tea into little black cups. She smiled as Corrin sat across from her, and pushed one of the teacups towards him. Returning her smile with a feeble one of his own, he took a sip, feeling the warmth flow through him comfortingly.

“Corrin, sweetheart, you didn’t come to the gala last night. What happened” Camilla asked, but Corrin had been expecting it. He let out a sigh, slowly digging into his breakfast.

“I… was having a difficult night. I almost transformed.”

Camilla let out a gasp. “Oh, darling! Are you alright? I know Leo sent Niles to fetch you, but did he hurt you? I’ll make sure Leo punishes him if he did.” Her tone seemed gentle, but her eyes were more malicious than her words.

“N-no! He didn’t do anything wrong! Well, he pointed out something that got me upset, but it’s not his fault!” Frantically trying to dissuade his sister from enacting punishment, Corrin waved his hands. He would never want anyone to get the bad end of the stick when it came to Camilla.

“Well, if you say so.” Hummed the violet haired princess, going back to enjoying her tea.

“I’m sorry… I was dressed and everything… I even ripped my suit, after all the trouble you went to get it tailored for me.” Apologized Corrin, absentmindedly moving a carrot around on his plate. Camilla reached over, petting his cheek with a soft, gentle hand.

“You need not apologize to me, my dear, I just wish I had known that before. We were all very worried about you. Father didn’t seem to mind, but you know how he is.”

Corrin let out another sigh. “I guess Niles didn’t say anything to anyone but Leo.”

“Well, Leo did say you were unwell, but nothing more than that. Niles must had told him and then gone to hide, knowing to avoid my wrath. Hehehe!” Camilla giggled.

“That was my first time meeting Niles.” Explained the prince, staring out the window. “He was careful with me, but he didn’t like it when I sidestepped around my own problems. He got irritated.”

“Hmm. Well, he used to be a thief. Or a street urchin. He managed to get into the castle and Leo spared his life. Despite how deplorable he is, his loyalty to Leo is unwavering. Both of Leo’s retainers are very eccentric, I have no idea how he handles them.” The eldest princess leaned back in her chair, folding her legs as she recalled her younger brother’s choices.

“I have met Odin. He has an accent I’ve never heard before. Do you know where he’s from?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue. Selena has the same accent. So does Laslow now that I think about it! They must all be from the same place! They do all seem to know each other. Though, my cute Selena is the most lovely of the bunch.”

Corrin appreciated the more amicable turn in the conversation, and he talked with Camilla all morning about this and that. It was nice. He always appreciated his big sister to understand his moods and get him more comfortable; she was best at that.

====

Afternoon rolled around, and Camilla left him to take care of her own business. He mulled around his room, getting dressed. Somewhat nervous, Corrin hesitated before stepping into the hallway. Sooner or later his other siblings or Jakob would ambush him like worried hens in an attempt to pry information out of hi, Corrin usually wore everything on his sleeve, but he hated when everyone worried and so he kept some things more secretive.

Meandering through the halls, Corrin made his way towards the library. He wanted nothing more right now than to curl up in his favorite armchair and read right now. There were still some history books that were bought recently that he hadn’t read yet, and he and Leo had been racing each other to see who could read them all first. Leo was way ahead of him already.

The library was huge, dark, and quiet. It was perfect, and the hearth in the corner glowed with slow embers. Corrin put another large log onto the fire, watching it light fairly quickly. Retreating to the plush armchair that sat nearby, he grabbed a book from the top of the pile on the small table to the side. He saw Leo’s signature bookmark in one of the volumes two numbers ahead of him. What a dedicated reader.

Curling up, he wrapped a blanket around himself, propping the book on his knees. For a while, all Corrin heard was the snaps and popping of the fire, and the occasional other resident of the library letting out a cough. He looked up at just the right time, seeing his eldest brother make his way through the heavy oak doors. He let out a little wave once they made eye contact, and Xander made his way over.

“I figured I would find you here, little prince. Are you feeling well?” Xander sat across from Corrin, leaning forwards in his chair and staring at his younger brother worriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I missed the gala. I was… feeling unwell.” Corrin’s gaze dropped.

“You were asked of many a time, but I don’t think they meant it in earnest. Father wasn’t pleased but he soon forgot about it as the night went on.” The crown prince leaned back, satisfied with Corrin’s answer. He knew the young prince told few lies, especially to him, but Corrin could still see the worried set of his jaw.

“I’m just sad I missed the food.”

“You must have not eaten anything last night. Camilla said you devoured your breakfast. I’m just glad you look alright.”

“Mhmm. Thank you, Xander, I appreciate it.” Smiling at the golden haired man, Corrin felt genuine happiness for the first time that day. Xander beamed back at him, standing up afterwards. “I must take my leave, though I’m glad I was able to catch you here. I’ll tell father you’re fine and not to worry about you.”

“Thank you, if I don’t have to have him yell at me that’d be wonderful.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” Snorted Xander, and with that, he gave Corrin a pat on the shoulder as he walked away.

Smiling to himself, Corrin settled back into the armchair. He was almost done with this volume, and was completely enraptured about the historical continent of Tellius. To think there was so many others that could turn into beasts like he did. 

For silence, and as Corrin finally finished the book, he heard the clock ring, signalling supper. Mood dampening, he hunched down in the chair, wanting food but not too keen on dining with his father. Hopefully he was out today, that would be nice.

A shadow darkened his chest, and Corrin tensed at the presence of someone standing behind the chair and hovering over him.

“My Lord.” Niles’ voice was soft, and his tone was teasing.

Narrowing his eyes, Corrin leaned down further until most of his body was off the chair. With his head on the seat, he was able to look up at his uninvited guest. Niles was leaning his arms on the back of the armchair, staring down at Corrin with his one eye that sparkled in amusement.

“It’s suppertime, in case you didn’t know.”

“I heard the clock. My ears work quite fine, thank you.”

“Sure they do. After all, they’re dragon ears.”

With those words, Corrin froze. Niles must have asked Leo about his weird “condition”, and gotten an answer out of him. Ah, his little brother must trust this man with any little secret. Yet that meant Leo really and truly trusted Niles, which in itself was surprising.

“Did you hear that from Leo?” He asked, ruby red eyes glistening with apprehension.

“Hmm, yes. If you think I’m afraid of you, try again. I’m also not going to tell anyone, since Lord Leo made me swear to…” He seemed to search for a choice of words. “...shut my piehole.”

There was a pause, until Corrin couldn’t help but chuckle. Niles seemed confused, but said nothing. He let Corrin laugh for another few minutes until he decided to interrupt.

“What’s so funny.” His tone had gone flat; he must not like being laughed at.

“I highly doubt Leo would say that! Now you’re just putting words into his mouth. Hehehe!” Corrin sat up finally, making sure everything was neat as he draped the blanket over his shoulders. It had gotten cold, and he had forgot a robe of sorts.

“He said a form of it, you know him as well as I, Lord Corrin.” Sighing, Niles stood straighter, folding his arms as he followed Corrin from the library.

“I don’t fully know why he as you in his service, but if he trusts you so do I.” Grinned Corrin, glancing behind him at the retainer. Niles’ eye narrowed dangerously.

“How foolish of you. I have yet to even begin trusting you.”

“Well I guess this is one-sided for now, seeing as I’m not taking back what I said.”

“Well, my Lord, what if I were to stab you in the back right now? You’re awfully vulnerable.”

Corrin felt a finger prod at his shoulder blades, and did his best to not flinch.

“You wouldn't do that.” The prince said, sure of himself. As he expected, Niles stopped walking, so he decided to turn around. He was surprised to see a myriad of emotions cross Niles’ face, and resisted the urge to chuckle again. The older man seemed to be baffled anyone would take the care to speak so purely and openly with him. Corrin continued.

“You know, I thought you crude our first meeting, but you’re secretly quite kind, aren’t you?”

“Lord Leo would scoff at you if he was within earshot.”

“Mmm, I don’t think he would. You’ve been in his service all these years after all.”

Corrin heard Niles grumble, then start walking again, outpacing Corrin as they both made their way to the dining hall. Pleased with himself, the young prince smiled, getting in-step next to the outlaw to beam at him. For a moment, Niles said nothing, staring at Corrin with a wide eye, like he was marveling at the prince’s appearance. But then he frowned, turned away, and let Corrin walk into the next hall alone.

====

After that, Corrin saw a lot more of Niles. Why, he couldn’t tell, but he appreciated his company nonetheless. Niles was unrefined and straight-forward, then occasionally simply rude. Yet he never gave the impression he hated Corrin, and did his best to not make Corrin uncomfortable again. They shared the feeling that both of them were less than their worth, and could easily be thrown away. Niles didn’t believe that would ever happen to Corrin, but then again, he had never seen King Garon speak to the young prince as if he was a stain on a rug.

As it was now, Niles had become Corrin’s best confidant with his woes. His siblings were irreplaceable, but Niles didn’t sugarcoat anything, and Corrin was grateful for that. He started searching for Niles’ company, as the outlaw began to do as well. More often than not they were walking through the halls together, talking about the weather, their lives, or just simply needing each others’ company. Corrin almost forgot that Nile’s was in service to someone else, and was reminded one overcast morning.

“Rose or Earl Gray, Corrin?” Leo asked, motioning to two posts of tea that had been seeping.

“Rose, please. Oh wait, Leo, I can pour it myself!”

“It is only acceptable I pour yours, brother.”

They were in Leo’s study, the bookshelves almost covering the windows and the smell of parchment heavy. Corrin scowled as his younger brother poured tea into two teacups, both with nohrian design but different colors. Leo only used these with Corrin, as far as he could tell. Admiring the aroma for a moment, Corrin gave the tea a tentative sip. Delicious, but still much too hot.

“Now, I’ve called you here for a reason. Well, I like having tea with you anyway, but I have a different matter to attend to right now.”

“Is it about Niles?” Asked Corrin, reading Leo like an open book. It was obvious why he had been called here so he wasn’t caught off guard too much. Leo opened his mouth, then closed it, surprised he didn’t even have to explain himself.

“He’s my retainer, as as much as I don’t mind what he does, much of his spare time seems to revolve around you. He’s usually on me like a hawk, and while that’s still true right now, you hold his gaze aside from me.” Leo went on, seeming transfixed by the current situation. Corrin laughed. Leo was probably confused how anyone got along with Niles, and he couldn’t blame him for being skeptical. Of course Leo had Corrin’s best wishes at heart. The younger prince continued.

“Is he being crude? I don’t want him making you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that. He’s quite nice, actually.”

Leo nodded, but then shrugged. “When he can be. All the handmaids are petrified of him.”

“I can see that… Our first meeting wasn’t the best of happenstances, but I’ve come to welcome his company a lot. I’m sorry for tearing his attention away from you.”

“No, no, I was just worried he was bullying you. My fears are nonexistent, which is good.” Sighed Leo, leaning back in his chair. Corrin smiled, drinking his tea now that it had cooled.

“Niles, I know you’re around. Come in.” Called Leo suddenly, making Corrin spit out some of his tea. Sure enough, Niles appeared in the window, opening it quickly and sitting in the windowsill.

“You called, my Lord?” His gaze flitted between Leo and Corrin, and he suddenly tensed.

“I’m sorry for chewing your ear off about being a bother to Corrin. He’s had nothing but nice things to say about you, so you can continue doing what you were before.” Waving a hand at him, Leo grinned softly. It was obvious his gratitude to his retainers was a constant.

“Thank you, Lord Leo. I always appreciate that you get down to the matter.” Niles gave a slight bow, smiling genuinely. He then looked to Corrin, continuing to smile.

“Lord Corrin, it seems we can continue our chats.”

Unable to help but smile himself, Corrin nodded. “Yes, that makes me happy.”

Leo let Corrin leave few hours later, saying he had some business to take care of. Niles followed after his lord, giving Corrin a small grin and a wink; or so Corrin thought it might have been a wink. It made him blush something fierce.

Jakob brought him dinner soon after he had settled back in his room, and he sat with his butler for a while and talked. Apparently Felicia had broken an entire set of plates, but Corrin only laughed as this was a common occurrence. He’d love it if Felicia could carry a plate without tripping over herself, but he guessed that wouldn’t make her Felicia.

Jakob left with the dirty silverware, giving Corrin a deep bow before leaving the prince alone to sleep. Donning pajamas, which was a simple silken shirt with matching pants, Corrin gratefully collapsed into his bed. He blew out the lamp on his bedside table, burrowing under the warm blankets. As soon as he was comfortable, there was an almost immediate foreign sound. The steady clicking of something unlocking.

Jolting upright, Corrin gazed around. The doorknob was still, but when he turned to the window, a shadow clung to the windowsill, finagling with the outside lock. A rush of fear flowed through Corrin, and against the moon outside he couldn’t tell who it was. Half of him said it could be Niles, but the outlaw never visited him this late. He lost time as soon as the window swung open, and a completely unfamiliar form jumped into the room and looked around.

The intruder spied Corrin, crouching low and fixing the mask that covered their face. A knife appeared in their hand, and they rushed at Corrin with the speed of a well-trained assassin. Corrin braced himself, side stepping out of the way. He managed to avoid the intruder the first time, but the assassin spun around quickly, digging a knife into the side of Corrin’s leg.

“Ouch!” He recoiled, falling back and immediately trying to gain ground again. Due to his new injury, the person seemingly out for his life was able to dash forwards, pinning Corrin to the floor.

Chest heaving, Corrin narrowed his eyes, feeling his blood boil. “Who are you?” He growled, unable to notice his limbs contorting through his fear and anger.

“That doesn’t concern you. My employer simply wants you dead.”

The glimmer of a knife already dirtied by blood flashed, and Corrin could feel pain. He wanted to scream, but instead all that came out was an animalistic roar. His head was suddenly covered by horns and a dragonic mask, his limbs buckled and warped, a tail lashed. The assassin backed away in fear, eyes wide in horror.

Corrin’s dragon form wasn’t complete, but he was halfway. He crawled forwards a bit, growling with a face devoid of emotion and preparing to launch himself at his would-be murderer. Before he could get any closer, another form swooped through the still open window, barreling into the first intruder with an arrow drawn. The arrow went straight up to the assassin’s throat, and despite the haze over his mind, Corrin heard a familiar voice.

“Talk, or I’ll gut you all over the fancy carpet.”

“Y-you’re Niles… What are you doing here, scumbag?” Hissed the unnamed intruder.

Beginning to calm down at the mere sight of Niles, Corrin took to his breathing exercises, straining to hear the impromptu interrogation Niles was doing.

“I asked you a question.” Niles’ voice was dry, and positively dripping with malice.

“I don’t hafta say… nothin’!” With that comment, Niles pressed the arrow further into the person’s throat threateningly.

“I’ll be here all night. Do you want me to pluck your fingernails before or after I cut your dick off?”

“H-hey!”

“Talk.”

“Okay! I don’t know who actually hired me! I was… just given a large sum of money! Let me go, Niles, I won’t come back I swear!” Pleaded the assassin, voice shaking. Niles seemed to consider the person for a moment, but then glared more harshly.

“You endangered Lord Corrin’s life. Yet if I hadn’t shown up you’d be the one dead. I saved your life for nothing .”

“Niles!” Corrin called, swallowing the bile that had collected in his throat at the thought of a dead man in his room. “Niles, please don’t kill him!”

Eye widening, Niles scowled. “Are you serious? He just tried to kill you.”

“Just… please.” Feeling faint, Corrin desperately tried to stay in awake, in fear of Niles disobeying him and killing this person in cold blood. He never wanted death. Vision clouding over, he finally blacked out, hearing Niles call out to him almost desperately.

Dreams with a red overlay, influenced by his all too near experience. King Garon stood tall, standing in front of his throne. There were too many stairs down to the floor below, they seemed to go on for eternity. A dragon sat, beheaded on the ground, blood pooled underneath mixing with other familiar bodies. And then he woke up.

Jolting up into a sitting position, Corrin felt like he had taken the first breath of his life. It was still dark, and he saw the room empty and the window closed. That couldn’t have been a dream, right? His fears were confirmed when a sharp pang ran through his leg, and he saw the bandages wrapped around his shin. Niles’ voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

“Are you alright, milord?”

The outlaw stood next to the bed, leaning against the wall. He was watching Corrin with a calm gaze, arms folded as he stood watch.

“Why… are you still here?” Asked Corrin, lightheaded.

“Because I want to be. I told Lord Leo where I would be tonight.”

“What about Jakob? He… could be here, too…”

“He’s outside the door, milord.”

They both fell silent, and Corrin decided to take the situation as it was. He crumpled over, resting his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. His body was still feeling the aftereffects of almost completely turning into his dragon form.

“Thank you…” He mumbled, peeking up at Niles.

The outlaw’s mouth went into a tight line. “Of course. It is my duty to protect the royal family.”

“You don’t do this for anyone but me of your own volition. Why is that.” Corrin brought his head up, meeting Niles’ gaze strongly. Seeming to be uncertain himself, Niles switch the foot he was leaning on a few times.

“I’m not sure.” He said simply, making Corrin pout. Seeing that, Niles pursed his lips, then laughed. Corrin flushed; he quite liked Niles’ laugh, he decided.

“It seems I simply want to protect you because it’s you. Is that odd?” Niles tilted his head.

“N-no! It’s not odd at all. I like having you around…” Corrin played with a lock of hair, suddenly embarrassed as his face got warm.

“Well… I’m glad we agree. Now please, go to sleep.” Almost bashfully, Niles turned away, ending the conversation amicably. Smiling, Corrin felt his bad mood wash away, and settled back under the blankets. His apprehension was all but gone, and he actually had a restful sleep.

====

The next morning was if anything, hectic. Jakob woke him early, fussing over him and checking him if his bandages were alright. He brought a heavy plate of breakfast and tea, and Corrin was surprised how hungry he was. After a night like that it was a miracle that he could eat, but the oatmeal was gone in minutes.

“I’m terribly sorry for worrying you Jakob…” Corrin finally said, bowing his head to his butler.

“L-Lord Corrin! You’re alright and that’s what matters! I just wish I had helped you…” Jakob cried, panic etched in his voice as he motioned for Corrin to lift his head.

“Niles was there.”

“Yes, well… he didn’t need to be but I may as well thank him.”

Corrin grinned sheepishly at Jakob’s obvious jealousy. He knew the butler didn’t care much for Niles and continuously pointed how how much of a brute Niles was, but it was okay that he was wrong. Niles was kind, and gentle, and handsome--

Corrin stopped his thoughts, blushing at the fact they were going into strange territory. He shouldn’t be thinking of his brother’s retainer that way; they had different duties, and as much as Corrin accepted his growing adoration for the outlaw, he figured Niles wouldn’t get cozy with a kid like him. It just couldn’t happen.

The door abruptly burst open, and Corrin’s siblings all piled into the room. Jakob back stepped out of the way, letting out a small tsk as his time with Corrin was interrupted. Camilla instantly hugged Corrin to her chest, and Elise ran at him, collapsing into his lap and crying. Xander, not wanting to seem too distressed, made his way over with Leo right next to him.

“Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re okay…! I heard what happened from Leo this morning!” Camilla whimpered, rubbing slow, comforting circles on Corrin’s back. Elise just cried, burying her face into Corrin’s pant leg. Xander put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, gaze full of concern.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, big brother. I’m glad Niles was around to help me.” Corrin figured Xander would get cross with that fact, but the crown prince seemed nothing but appreciative.

“I agree. Half of me is glad that Niles has found friendship with you, but I also worry you’re just being too nice to him, as you do.” Xander let out a small chuckle, and Corrin responded in the same likeness.

“Well, I am nice to him, but that’s because he’s also nice to me.”

Leo interjected with a cough. “Honestly it’s embarrassing to me that you’re all talking about him so nicely.”

“Leo, you talk about him this way, too, don’t try escaping the truth!” Elise suddenly stuck her tongue out at her older brother, who flushed and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, please!”

The two continued to bicker playfully, and Corrin’s mood only lightened. They stayed for a while, making sure Corrin was truly okay, and once they were somewhat satisfied they began to file out. As Leo was about to leave, Corrin grabbed his hand.

“Leo, can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Whatever for?”

Once Corrin was sure the rest of his siblings and Jakob had left, he tugged Leo back into the room, shutting the door. He made Leo sit at a table, and sat across from him with a serious gaze. Leo seemed perturbed, but waited for Corrin to speak.

“It’s um… about Niles.”

“Did he do anything to you? I trust him not to, but I know his word choices can be… you know.”

“No! Gods no, why is that always your first thought?” Laughed Corrin.

“Well, then what is it?”

“This is going to sound weird, seeing as he’s your retainer, but I think I’m falling in love with him.”

The statement made Leo’s eyes go wide, and he stared at Corrin is disbelief. “This isn’t a joke, is it? It isn’t funny.”

“I’m completely serious. I have no idea if it could ever work out between us, but…” Bashfully playing with an empty teacup, Corrin leaned an elbow on the table. He didn’t want to meet Leo’s gaze, knowing his younger brother was probably in shock.

“He pulled me aside this morning and said the same thing about you. That’s why I’m just… kind of shocked, really.” Came Leo’s reply, followed by a lengthy sigh.

“What?” Corrin lifted his head, eyes wide.

“I didn't think much of it, but he asked if he could continue to keep an eye out for you. He couldn’t bear to have you get killed in the middle of the night. It was quite embarrassing, honestly…”

The tips of Leo’s ears had turned pink, just recalling it had seemed to make him abashed.

Meanwhile, Corrin had become completely tongue-tied. Niles had feelings for him back? And Leo wasn’t getting mad about it? He wanted to leave and run to Niles and see what the outlaw saw in him. 

“Are you… are you okay with this?” Corrin asked, straining forwards in his chair to look closer at his brother. Leo narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Do you really think I would deny you happiness? Same with Niles. He seems… brighter lately. I can only have you to thank for that.”

Corrin dove across the table, catching Leo in a hug. He squeezed tightly, laughing. “Oh, Leo! Thank you! I won’t force him into anything, but at least I have your blessing!”

Leo gave Corrin a pat on the arm, both in agreement and the fact it was getting tough to breathe in the tight embrace. “Yes, yes. I know you won’t hinder his duties. Tell me if he gets annoying.”

Letting go, Corrin beamed at Leo, shrugging his shoulders.

====

Forcing himself to sleep that night, Corrin couldn’t stop the stream of thoughts that whirled around in his head. The conversation from earlier was still fresh, and he just… couldn’t stop thinking. Why would Niles actually be interested in him? He was illegitimate royalty, ugly eyes, and so so naive. He was surprised Niles wasn’t constantly exasperated by him.

Rolling over onto his side to stare out the window, Corrin gave a huff. He clambered out of bed, opening the window to breathe in the crip night air. Only at night did the clouds usually clear, giving way to a bright moon and innumerable stars. He glanced around, leaning his elbows on the windowsill as he sighed.

“Niles? Are you out here?” There was no answer, so he sighed again.

“Yes, milord?” Came the teasing voice of the person of his affections. 

Swooping up from who knows where, Niles pulled himself up to Corrin’s windowsill, waiting for the prince to move more before he settled onto the stone. Corrin smiled brightly, resisting the urge to take Niles’ hand.

“I can’t believe you answered. I didn't even hear you!”

Niles only smiled. “Lord Leo’s room is closeby. About two windows to the right and one window down. It was easy to hear your voice. Being quiet is my speciality.”

Chuckling, Corrin gazed at him, drinking in all the features that were now enhanced by moonlight. Niles’ hair looked a stunning silver now, and his skin was like dark marble. Ah, how smitten Corrin was.

“Your gaze is delightfully wanton, milord.” Said Niles with a small chuckle.

Corrin looked away, hiding his mouth with a hand. “O-oh, I didn’t mean…” He blushed, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Niles let out another soft laugh, devoid of any ill-intent.

“Well, I do mean to stare, because I do find you quite attractive.” Corrin pointed out, daring to take this conversation further. Niles locked him into a stare, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh do you now?”

“Quite so.”

“Well, as it turns out, I find you quite handsome as well.”

“Why?”

Coughing incredulously at the question, Niles steadied himself on the windowsill. “I should be asking you that, as a matter of fact! I’m some good for nothing dirty thief, and you’re a fancy noble.” Corrin tilted his head, saying simply; “But you look normal.”

“Ah.”

Niles suddenly understood what Corrin was getting at. One of them was just some human person, and other a red eyed, dragon-turning mystery. The retainer sighed, running a hand through his hair. Best to get this over with now, else he be embarrassed about tip toeing around it later on.

“Lord Corrin, your eyes may be different, and you may be a little odd--”

“A lot odd.” Corrin interjected with a shrug.

“Yes, quite odd, but that doesn’t change how I see you.”

“And that would be?” The prince pressed, a grin dripping with mirth spreading across his face. Glowering, Niles turned away. He gave Corrin a glance, completely melting before that affectionate smile. He gave up then and there on trying to hide it all.

“I’m enamored with you. You see me for worth that I didn’t even know I had. It’s amazing how much my mood is lifted when I’m with you.”

“I feel the same. I want to hold onto you and never let go.” Corrin reached out, putting his hands over one of Niles’ own. “I-I know I can’t actually do that, but…”

“Dearest Corrin.” Niles began, and hearing that sent a shiver up the prince’s spine. The outlaw brushed a strand of Corrin’s hair, tucking it behind one of his too-large ears. Then he leaned forwards, pressing a light kiss to Corrin’s cheek. When he pulled away, his expression was unreadable, but his one blue eye seemed to glimmer with something akin to happiness. Then, Niles gave one last smile before launching himself into the dense trees that lay around the castle. Corrin strained his eyes to see a last glimpse of the man, before giving up. Instead of retreating back to his bed, he pulled a chair to the window, grabbed a pillow, and leaned on the windowsill. He set his head onto his folded arms atop the pillow, and continued to watch the moon. Corrin’s heart bubbled with barely restrained joy, and he dozed off within minutes.

====

Sleeping propped up on the windowsill all night had been Corrin’s ultimate mistake. His neck and shoulders had gotten unbearably stiff, and the blanket he had draped over himself had fallen off midway through the night. The patter of rain on his face made him jolt awake in alarm, and he forcibly shut the window in a half-daze. Niles had probably seen him fall asleep like this and was off laughing in the treetops.

Changing his shirt, Corrin bundled himself up in bed with a shiver, but glowered at the clock. It was about time for Jakob to arrive with his breakfast, and all he wanted to do was stop the chill in his bones by layering blankets on top of him. Sure enough, Jakob entered the room, pushing a trolley with plates and a kettle into the room. He spied Corrin unabashedly peeking out from under a rather puffy blanket, and sighed.

“My Lord, as much as I know you’d rather have breakfast in bed, it is only proper if you actually dine at the table.” The butler explained, opening the kettle and wafting the steam towards him to tell how much it had steeped.

“I-I left the w-window open last night… I’m terribly c-cold…” Corrin stuttered, keeping a smaller blanket about his shoulders as he made for the tea. Jakob handed him a cup, and he sipped at it slowly. Overjoyed to see oatmeal as his breakfast, he piled it with cinnamon and fruits, gulping it down far too quickly.

“L-Lord Corrin! Please, slow down or--” Started Jakob, but was too late as Corrin started coughing, downing a glass of water and beating at his chest.

“Ah, now I feel better.” Corrin sighed after a few minutes, feeling the warmth of his breakfast spread through his limbs. Jakob had sat down after his lord’s coughing fit, a moment of peril now in the past. Corrin enjoyed the remainder of his breakfast in peace, chatting with Jakob about the current state of the weather. 

It was colder and cloudier than usual, so snow was probably in the forecast for the evening. Corrin liked snow. It made everything sparkle with an ethereal glow, making the castle grounds seem new. He loved going out into it, Elise usually his partner as they made snow wyverns and checked the flower gardens. One of the gardens had a flower that thrived in the snow due to magic, so they loved seeing them in their natural element.

Sure enough, in the early afternoon, the sky opened up and a steady snowfall began. It was heavy and coated the ground in a short amount of time, and Corrin watched it build-up from his window. Elise burst into the room an hour later, declaring that it was time to go play. Tugging on some actual boots, Corrin dressed warmly, following Elise happily through the gates to the grounds. Camilla was outside with her retainers, holding an umbrella as she enjoyed the weather. It seemed all the Nohrian siblings loved snow, since it wasn’t much of a hassle. They were used to the cold, but when it snowed, the sky took on a hint of color, usually purple or orange, and they relished the change.

Elise set about testing the snow to see if it was suitable for packing, and once it was found agreeable, her and Corrin set about making one of their famous sculptures. The other castle residents always waited until the siblings were done to go outside, going out to surprise themselves on the new art piece that was produced every snowfall. This time it was the dusk dragon statue from the town square, though a lot more shiny.

“Big brother, I need more snow over here!” Elise called down to Corrin who was busy gathering.

“Yes, I know, be right there!” Trying to hold as much snow as possible, Corrin did his best to get it to his sister. They were almost done, and it had turned out quite well.

“Ah, it is so lovely to see siblings having fun.” Came a drawling voice suddenly, and Corrin did all his frowning before turning to look. Iago stood there, a feathery cot over his shoulders as he marvelled at Corrin and Elise’s current work.

“A dragon, how fitting.” He added with a grin, giving Corrin a knowing look.

“Iago! This is supposed to be a surprise!” Elise said with a huff, giving a little stomp.

“Oh, my apologies, Lady Elise, I just had to know what your current creation was turning into.” Iago chuckled, covering his mouth in an almost modest gesture. Not that he cared what the royal children berated him for, aside from Xander.

Corrin always felt his skin crawl when he was near Iago, like the man was watching him and testing the waters to see when he would crack. After the one occurance of seeing Corrin transform, Iago had made every possible attempt to get him to change again.

Feeling sick suddenly, Corrin went closer to Elise. She seemed to notice his unease, and put a hand on his arm in comfort. Leaning down to her, Corrin asked, “I… might go to the gardens.”

“Sure, that’s okay. I can finish up here!” His sister gave him a kind smile, hiding him from view as best she could as she started to talk Iago’s ear off.

Trudging through the snow, Corrin made his way to the gardens, watching the snow still falling slowly down. It was a lovely evening, and the lamps along the way gave the air such a nice glow. Arriving at the garden gates, he chuckled at all the decorations he and Elise had coated it in. Ribbons and bells and bird feeders adorned the metal gates, letting out an orchestra of sounds as it was opened.

The type of flower along the walls looked like ice the color of the reddest rose, with the shape of the same flower. In the glow of snowfall they glimmered with multiple colors, and COrrin breathed in their surprisingly sweet scent. Going to the center, he sat under the gazebo that had even more roses coiled around it, tempted to take off his shoes. It was so quiet.

Aside from the crunch of boots approaching from the other entrance.

Corrin sat still, waiting for Elise of even Iago to jump him. Instead, his heart soared as Niles poked his head from behind the rose wall. Controlling himself as to not fling his body into Niles’ arms, Corrin stood up, walking ever so slowly over.

“I heard I might find you here.” Niles said with a smile, soft and welcoming.

“This is the best place to be when it snows.” Corrin pointed out, prodding one of the ice roses. His finger almost got stuck, but brought his hand away before that could happen.

“Hmm, I do agree. I find myself here often on moonlit nights not even when the snow falls. There’s no trees around, it provides a lovely view.”

“I was never allowed here after dark. Let me join you next time.” Going to hold Niles’ hand, Corrin was relieved when the outlaw didn’t shy away. There was a flinch, but it was barely there.

“Oh, is it a date?” Purred Niles, fixing Corrin with an amused look.

“Can it be?”

They both went quiet, until Niles let out a laugh. Corrin silently implored him to keep laughing, but Niles never did it for too long. “I truly can’t deny you that. So lets make it a date. You can bring the snacks, since your oh so stingy butler would flay me alive if I ever asked anyone in the kitchen for a meal basket suitable for the prince.”

Corrin chuckled at that. “I don’t know, you could probably give him a run for his money. You aren’t Leo’s retainer for nothing.” He squeezed Niles’ hand tighter, relishing the contact. He then noticed Niles with in his regular clothes, not even a scarf or heavier coat to ward off the cold. As much as Corrin enjoyed the view of his v-necked shirt, there was always a limit.

“Goodness, Niles... Here.” Taking off his own blue scarf, patterned with little golden horses, Corrin wrapped it around Niles. The outlaw’s eye widened in surprise, but he let the prince work. Smiling, Corrin nodded, not too bothered by the cold on his neck.

“I’ll return this to you later.”

“No, no, keep it. My first gift to you.”

Niles’ eye almost narrowed, but he didn’t seem annoyed. Instead it was more of a possessive look, like he was ready to pounce. Corrin almost wished he would; they were doing so much tip toeing around each other. Finally Niles tugged Corrin closer, putting his free hand around Corrin’s waist. Trying not to seem too startled, Corrin leaned in more, heartbeat quickening.

“May I kiss you?” Niles asked softly, bringing his hand still clasped in Corrin’s away, brushing at the prince’s cheek, under those ruby red eyes.

“Please don’t even ask.” Breathed Corrin, raising himself a little taller. And then Niles kissed him. This time wasn’t on the cheek, and it was so good. Niles was warm, and his lips were soft. It made Corrin’s heart almost burst out of his chest. Hugging him closer, Niles dared to kiss a little deeper, and Corrin let him. It lasted for but a minute or two, but it was enough to make Corrin desperate for more, so much more, and he let Niles know.

“Can we do this all the time?” He let out a breathy laugh, and Felt Niles tighten against him at the sound.

“As you wish. I’d gladly come whenever you call. Should it not interrupt my duties.” The older man gave a small shrug, but he was smiling. Corrin hugged Niles tightly, leaning a cheek into his chest, feeling the accelerated heartbeat from the man who looked unfazed.

“You looked sad before you noticed me here.” Niles then said, running a hand through Corrin’s hair, and the prince simply hummed in response.

“It’s strange… Usually I am so keen on seeing a person’s face contorted in such ways, but with you… I never want to see that look again.” He tipped Corrin’s chin up, giving him another kiss.

Corrin was simply melting. He was surprised the icey roses hadn’t melted with how warm he felt, how comfortable it was. Niles had yet again made all his insecurities drip out the soles of his feet. They stood together for a while longer until the snow stopped and it began to get colder. Leaning close to each other, they made their way back to the castle, past the snow sculpture that Niles actually seemed impressed with, and into the warm halls. Corrin had torn off his layers within moments, finally comfortable.

Niles walked Corrin to his room, still chatting quietly to each other. They passed Leo, who gave them a surprised look. Niles made an obscene gesture that Corrin wasn’t able to catch but made Leo’s face burn bright red. The younger royal turned away, seeming embarrassed as he headed for the library.

Stopping at the door of his room, Corrin stalled. He didn’t want to say goodnight just yet. His time with Niles wasn’t often, and it was only for a few hours. Niles seemed to sense the prince’s unease, and told him he’d be back soon, not after giving Corrin another small kiss.

Getting ready for bed, Corrin lit the small hearth in his room, waiting for it to warm up considerably before retiring. He wondered what Niles was even up to. Would he arrive back at his window in the middle of the night? Probably. After Jakob delivered some tea, confused when Corrin asked for a delivery of hot chocolate for two later on, Corrin waited.

A small knock at the door roused him out of his drowsiness, and was almost disappointed when it was only Jakob. He had brought the hot chocolate, and left as soon as the hearth was roaring again. Almost as soon as he was gone, there was a tap at the window. Corrin smiled, hopping out of his armchair.

Niles grinned at him through the glass, swooping in quickly as to not let in the cold. Corrin saw him still wearing the gifted scarf and smiled, shoving a warm cup of cocoa into the outlaw’s chilled hands.

“Odin is keeping watch tonight, so you have me all to yourself.” Niles finally said, winking.

Shocked, Corrin stuttered, “A-are you sure? He doesn’t need you?”

“Hmm, he probably does. To get his books off the end of his bed. But leave that to my good magical friend tonight, dear Corrin.”

Grinning from ear to pointy ear, Corrin snuggled against Niles’ chest. He’d definitely need to thank his brother later. But first…

For the next hour, Corrin showed Niles all of his favorite books and trinkets, told him how many pairs of shoes were definitely in the fountain, to which Niles had quite the chuckle over, and stories he couldn’t tell with prying ears about. Finally, Corrin couldn’t help but get sleepy, and ushered them both to bed. More than anything he wanted to fall right to sleep pressed against Niles, and noone was going to deny him that tonight. 

Amused by the innocence of it, Niles happily complied. Corrin stared almost hungrily as Niles undressed down to shorts to sleep in, admiring his back muscles and the scars criss crossing over them. He touched them, making Niles flinch. He kissed them, and Niles instantly relaxed.

“All of these…”

“I’m a dirty person. Yet I don’t see you caring in the slightest.”

“Of course not. I love you.”

The declaration just slipped out, and Niles turned to look at him with a wide eye. There was no malice, only genuine surprise. Corrin stared right back at him. “Because I love you.”

After a minute or so of silence, Niles’ covered his face with a hand, and he started to laugh. Corrin didn’t break his gaze, showing how completely serious he was being.

“How bold of you. To say something like that.”

“Is it wrong to say such a thing?” Corrin challenged, going to grab at the hand Niles hid his face with. There was a moment of resistance, but Niles let himself be moved, and Corrin smiled. The outlaw’s cheeks were red, and he was desperately trying not to meet Corrin’s gaze. Like he was embarrassed.

“Is this new for you?” Asked the prince, tone laced with amusement.

“I’m afraid it’s extremely new to me. I’ve never had someone tell me that they love me so seriously. If it were anyone else I’d accuse them of joking.” Niles turned to finally look at Corrin, and put a hand to his cheek. “I guess… all I can say is thank you.”

Grinning, Corrin hugged Niles, then tugged him down into the bed in a continued embrace. He laughed at the rare sound of surprise Niles made, then whined when his nose got pinched because of it.

“Enough giggling, you were tired remember?” Niles almost grumbled, gathering the blankets around them. Shrugging, Corrin snuggled close to the other man, breathing in deep. Niles smelled like the soap Leo used, but also different; cinnamon and wood.

“I really do love you, Niles. It took me a bit to say it.” Sighed Corrin, closing his eyes. He felt Niles run fingers through his hair, and become drowsy in seconds.

“So you’ve felt this way for a while, have you?” 

“Mmm. Didn’t know if you liked me for a while. Y’know, ‘cause I’m weird.”

Niles took note of Corrin’s dropped politeness once he got sleepier, and grinned to himself.

“You haven’t seen weird.”

“Well, I’d like to.”

“Careful what you wish for.”

Corrin opened his eyes, and Niles shivered when they turned up to look at him. They were so red, like blood or rubies. So lovely. He wanted to keep them locked on him forever. He leaned down, unable to resist the urge to kiss him for all he was worth. Once he had his fill for the time being, Corrin smiled up at him again. The prince shuffled closer, a pleased purr rising from him for just a moment. Niles had the first of continually restful sleeps next to the prince, for the first time in ages, with nary a nightmare.


End file.
